


Маньяк четвертого типа

by Kollega



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who (2005), Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого агента спецслужб своя головная боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маньяк четвертого типа

— Итак, у нас есть профиль подозреваемого, — сказал Хотч и обвел взглядом разномастную толпу детективов. На этот раз почти никто не изображал напускного интереса, не зевал, не пялился в наладонник. Убийца, которого они искали уже несколько дней, был крепким орешком. И внушал, надо сказать, ужас.

— Это без всяких сомнений серийный убийца, который относится к четвертому типу, “охотник за властью”, — торопливо подхватил Рид. — Он одержим идеей собственного превосходства над окружающими, считает себя кем-то вроде “сверхчеловека”, которому позволено гораздо больше, чем остальным.

— Да уж еще бы! — проворчал краснолицый детектив в заднем ряду.

Толпа загомонила, и Рид, растерянно завертев головой, замолчал. Хотч поднял руки, пытаясь их утихомирить, хотя и знал, что это будет довольно трудно. После серии таких громких, шокирующих убийств местные копы будто с цепи сорвались, а уж после гибели их коллеги…

— На самом деле, наш убийца и правда обладает сверхчеловеческой силой, — Хотч повысил голос, перекрикивая детективов. — Он с легкостью сломал шею пострадавшему, а после, судя по следам и отчету криминалистов, с места прыгнул на капот грузового автомобиля, который находился на высоте около трех футов. Эксперты полагают, что причиной мог быть чрезвычайно сильный выплеск адреналина в момент совершения убийства.

Рид, который как раз собрался с мыслями, продолжил:

— Наш убийца находится в навязчивом состоянии. Кто — или что — является объектом его идефикса, мы пока не смогли определить, но работаем над этим. Вероятнее всего, этот объект — другой человек, возможно, несуществующий персонаж, с которым субъект идентифицирует выбранный образ. Судя по данным, полученным в результате исследования мест преступлений, убийца подвергался в школе нападкам, был, можно так сказать, “омегой” в коллективе, вероятно, отличником. Мы проверяем версию, что объект навязчивой привязанности помогал ему отбиться от…

— Вы хоть знаете, как он выглядит, этот псих? — спросил тощий, желчный лейтенант, сидевший на краешке стола неподалеку от выхода.

— Разумеется, — твердо ответил Хотч. — Он невысокого роста, волосы светлые или седые, лицо неопределенного возраста, как будто даже мальчишеское. Он легко умеет склонить других на свою сторону, очень обаятельный. Вероятно, владеет азами гипноза или НЛП. Мы проверяем версию, что он когда-то работал в системе правопорядка.

— И как это сочетается с тем, что он сожрал Мартина живьем?

Рид начал что-то говорить, но его голос утонул в возмущенных криках. Маленький город, глубинка, маньяк, потрясающий воображение даже самого циничного копа, федеральные агенты, пытающиеся его поймать… Хотч тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Хоть бы кто-то его услышал. Убийца уже сутки не давал о себе знать, и это мешало. Нужно было выяснить. Они и так отставали от него на полшага. Каждый раз отставали.

Когда в комнату зашел высокий мужчина в скучном черном костюме, Хотч едва заметил его. Наверное, это был один из местных федералов. Костюм был точно такой, как у самого Хотча, разве что галстук черный. И лицо немного знакомое — но, скорее всего, Хотч видел его впервые. Просто такая внешность. Совершенно неприметный тип, которых в бюро было хоть пруд пруди. Спутаешь с кем угодно.

— Минуточку внимания, — неожиданно звучным голосом сказал мужчина и зачем-то надел темные очки.

***

Агент Кей захлопнул дверь “форда-виктории” и завел мотор. Жара стояла страшная, и, несмотря на кондиционер, он все равно весь этот чертов день обливался потом. Сначала серия убийств, осуществленная инопланетным психопатом, потом гражданские, ринувшиеся его обезвреживать — с понятными последствиями, теперь вот ФБР… Отдел анализа поведения. Кей хмыкнул и тронулся с места. Анализа поведения! Ни одного ксенопсихолога в ОАП не было, он точно знал. Они только добавили ему работы. Отнейралить их и копов было недостаточно, нужно было изъять все документальные свидетельства, которых стараниями этих умников скопилось дохренища много.

Работы по горло. И ее нужно было делать быстро.

К счастью, психопат, который и заварил эту кашу, успел задержаться в Штатах всего лишь на пару дней. Он рвался туда, где чаще всего бывал объект его нежной привязанности, этот, как его… Доктор. Да. Кей вздохнул. Всего опаснее было иметь дело с инопланетянами, которые почти до идентичности похожи на людей. Вот и этот, Мастер, который называл себя еще Гарольдом Саксоном, навел шороху и исчез. И раньше, судя по записям, он не опускался до людоедства.

Что ж, Британия ждала с распростертыми объятиями. Может, хоть там его схватят.

— Пускай ЮНИТ помучается, — вслух сказал Кей и поправил зеркало заднего вида. Дорога убегала из-под колес стремительно и неотвратимо. Он вздохнул, включил магнитолу и добавил: — Хреновы таймлорды.


End file.
